


Christmas at Grimmauld

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Christmas, Community: adventdrabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius is excited to have Harry home for Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas at Grimmauld

**Title:** Christmas at Grimmauld  
 **Author:** luvscharlie  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Sirius Black!Gen  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Summary:** Sirius is excited to have Harry home for Christmas  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Prompt:** a photo of a puppy dressed up for Christmas  
 **Notes:** Written for adventdrabbles prompt 25 

It didn't matter what form he was in, dog or human, Sirius simply loved having everyone at Grimmauld Place for Christmas. It almost felt like family. Having Harry there was what he cherished most of all. 

He pranced around the house, driving Molly spare, as a big black dog. He draped himself in tinsel to be festive for the occasion. 

When he wasn't jaunting around as Padfoot, he wore an overlarge Santa hat and whistled Christmas tunes as he wrapped packages.

Mostly, he waited for Christmas morning, the first time he'd be able to really spend Christmas with his godson.


End file.
